Moments in Life
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Life it's nothing but a bunch of moments, and in the end it'll be those moments what will decide if you had a good and happy life. Well, if that was the case, then Drake thought he had the best life ever. Slash, fluffy, but good, you've being warned.
1. Leaving all behind

_**Disclaimer:**____Drake & Josh don't belong to me, they belong to Nickelodeon… blah blah, blah… don't make any money… blah, blah, blah… don't sue._

_**Author's note:**____Okay, so here I bring another D&J fic, I wrote this in a flash of inspiration a few hours ago, I think I'll have several chapters (but I don't know how many jet), and like they'll cover many, many years, they won't be in chronological order. Having said all this, if you read it and liked it, please review._

**"Moments in Life"**

_Author: Lorien Lupin_

**I.** **Leaving all behind**

- We need to talk.

Anybody would recognize that line, and Drake did too, Josh was going to break up with him. After seven years together, after all the things that Drake had given him and giving up for him, Josh was going to break up with him.

- Oh God! You're breaking up with me!

- Drake…

But Drake wasn't in the mood to listen.

- You're actually breaking up with me; I gave you seven years of my life. I gave you my virginity, man! I'm completely and absolutely faithful to you in spite of all the groupies. Thanks to you I'm the most vanilla rock star in the planet.

- Drake, please listen to…

- You have any idea how many women AND men hit on me? Like twenty a day, Josh; at least. I'm so pissed at you right now.

Josh sighed and tried once again to explain to his melodramatic boyfriend the situation, but Drake kept on interrupting.

- Drake, shut the fuck up!

Drake did shut up, and for about a second Josh thought that he might be able to explain, but then Drake's big eyes filled suddenly with tears and he ran to Josh throwing himself at him and clinging to his chest.

- Please, Josh; don't leave me, I love you so much. I'll die without you, I swear…

Josh sighed again and engulfed the sobbing man in his arms.

- Drake, baby, listen to me for a minute. I'm not breaking up with you.

And as suddenly as it had begun the sobbing stopped, and Drake's flush tear streak face was being lifted towards him. Josh kissed Drake's forehead and cleaned his tears. Crying or not, there wasn't a more beautiful thing in the world that Drake Parker, and Josh wouldn't be able to see him every day anymore. He was sure he wouldn't be able to survive the next couple of years.

- You're not leaving me? Then what's all this about?

- Drake, baby; I love you, and I don't want to break up with you, but I do have some news, and I need you to sit down and let me talk for a minute, ok?

Drake nodded slowly and let himself be lead towards the couch. Josh sat down and gestured Drake to sit at his side, but Drake was starting to feel apprehensive again and opted for his boyfriend's lap instead, every bad news seem less bad while hearing it in Josh's lap and he had a feeling that the news was going to be bad.

- Drake, I got a job, it's an internship, a very important internship, and I…

- That's it? You're quitting? Man you scared m…

- Drake, there's more. Baby, the internship it's in England.

After that things became kind of fussy around the edges for Drake. Josh explained that he'd be gone for two years, so it would be necessary for Drake to get another manager.

- I'm going to miss you so much, baby. I won't be able to come more than a few weeks every year, but you can come as often as you want. I'll have my own bungalow, and the place is far away from any mayor cities so you won't be surrounded of paparazzi when you come. I want to do this. You understand don't you?

Drake remained silent, and Josh started to squirm. A crying Drake could be comforted, and a screaming Drake could be appeased; but a silent Drake usually meant trouble for Josh. Silent Drake could withhold sex for months, don't speak to him for weeks, or even kick him out of the apartment.

- Drake?

Drake didn't respond, but after several minutes of scary silence he looked at Josh with determination in his eyes.

- I'm going with you.

- What? Drake you can't; what about your career?

- I don't care. You're the most important thing in my life. Or, do you not want me to go with you?

- Of course I want you there, but I know your music it's very important to you. I don't want you to give up something that important for me.

- I want to go. Besides, it's the perfect moment for this; I finished all my promoting duties for my last album, and fulfill my contract with the studio, so I'll just suspend the new negotiations and packed my bags.

- Are you sure?

- Of course, so please take me with you.

Josh sigh and pulled Drake even closer against him and kissed the red hair.

- Of course you can come. I hadn't dared to even dream about it, but I couldn't be happier. So, what now?

- Well, I don't know; first I'd have to talk to the band, I guess. They won't be happy, but there's no avoiding it. Then, there's the press conference or announcement. An after that, we'll wing it I guess.

Josh looked at his boyfriend/stepbrother with a smile. After their years together Drake could still surprise him in the most pleasant of ways. There he was, setting aside world fame, and a million earning job to follow Josh, and with verily any thought at all.

- I love you, Drake.

Drake smile with that big luminous smile, the smile that had a childlike quality about it and still make Josh's stomach flutter around.

- I know, and I love you too, that's why I can't let any English nerd put their slutty hands on you.

- I wouldn't have let them.

- But they would've tried anyway, and I can't let that happen.

**End I.**

_**Author's note:**____Ok, There it is. I hope you guys liked it, and leave__some reviews for a review deprived girl, their free, be charitable._


	2. New calling in life

_**Disclaimer: **__Drake & Josh don't belong to me, they belong to Nickelodeon… blah blah, blah… don't make any money… blah, blah, blah… don't sue._

**_Author's note: _**_What can I say, life is hard, writing time and mood is difficult to come by._

"**MOMENTS IN LIFE"**

_Author: Lorien Lupin_

**I****I.** **New calling in life**

His last month as a rock star have being hectic. A least that was how Drake saw it, because even if technically he still was a rock star; tucked away in a research facility, located on the outskirts of a really small town in the English countryside, he didn't feel like one. For one, neither of the scientists there was a fan; most of them being nerds, and being stuck in the middle of nowhere didn't even know who he was at all.

No, Drake did not feel like a rock star anymore; he was just Drake Parker again; but that did not upset him, because being there he had remembered that Drake Parker didn't need to be a rock star to charm everybody around him.

The transition hadn't being easy, his band mates had being upset, their producer had being heartbroken, and the record-label people had being livid. The press conference had being replaced for a press release, but in the end had being unavoidable, because of the chaos the media caused around them.

In the end they had manage to get everything ready, packed and shipped with enough time to pay a flash visit to their parents and friends for their goodbyes.

He hadn't expected an exciting life but he'd expected a happy one, and he had being right on both accounts; because here he was, cleaning their bungalow and taking cooking lessons from an old woman in town to pass the time that Josh spent working, and he was the happiest he'd ever being. Music was once again a hobby and personal favourite, something he did to pass the time, and because he love it and not because of a deadline or a contract to fulfil. He had Josh to himself more time than not, and having Josh to himself reminded Drake that he didn't like to share Josh.

Drake put his oven mitts on and took his first unsupervised-cooked meal out of the oven. He looked at the time, Josh would be home soon, and with the salad ready, and the dessert waiting in the fridge the only thing left to do was set the table for a romantic dinner and wait.

Yes, Drake was aware that was fast on his way to become a house-spouse, but just like he had known that music would always be a big part of his life since the first moment he touch a guitar at the age of seven; in the same way he knew that he had found his real calling in life, he was meant to be Josh's family, Josh's love, just Josh's, not someone to share with the whole world, just Josh's Drake, and nothing more.

**End II.**

_**Authors note: **__Well, what can I say, sleep wasn't coming and my neglected stories were calling to me, so I decided to write, so after a lot, a lot, A LOT of time, moments in life gets an update. Hope you like it._


End file.
